


Free Spirit

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: She was a free spirit and Dalton Castle had to let her go.  Song Fic based on Alone by Halsey





	Free Spirit

Dalton Castle frowned as once again his phone call to you went unanswered. If it wasn’t such a regular occurrence he would be more concerned. With a sigh he resumed getting ready for his match, his heart heavy. 

Said he tried to phone me  
But I never have time  
He said that I never listen  
But I don’t even try

He knew he shouldn’t have fallen for you. You had warned him that you were a free spirit, not one to be tied down, but he had persisted. Dalton insisted that he could handle you and your ways, but now he wasn’t so sure. He was the one on the road for weeks on end, but you were the one that was never around. Dalton didn’t think you cheating on him, or anything like that, you just weren’t one to sit around waiting for a phone cal. 

After his match he tried again, this time on your house phone with the same results. He tried not to get discouraged, but it was hard. Dalton knew you lived in your own world, alone in your own head, flittering about life without thought to others. He had persisted knowing all of this and prepared to handle it. But as the months wore on he was beginning to think he had a made a mistake. 

I know you’re dying to meet me  
But I can just tell you this  
Baby as soon as you meet me  
You’ll wish that you never did

Dalton wished he could say things were different when he was home with you, but it was just more of the same. You came and went by your own schedule and he never knew when you would turn it. He didn’t know why he was so drawn to you. You had to be the most self-absorbed person he had ever met, but you also glowed with an inner peace that was irresistible to him. He knew you didn’t have a malicious bone in your body, it was just how you were. 

With a smile Dalton declined invitations from his friends to go out for a bite to eat and walked across the street to his hotel room. He needed to think. It was time to evaluate his feelings and the state of your relationship. When it had first started out he was positive he would be happy with you. It sounded perfect. With his heavy travel schedule it was hard to find someone tolerant of it outside the business and a girlfriend who really didn’t care when you came or went seemed ideal. But when he couldn’t even get five minutes on the phone with you, couldn’t even get a text acknowledgement it brought him down. His friends had noticed. They mentioned his change in personality over the last month or so. The happy go lucky always smiling Dalton Castle was slowly fading away. He was angry and brooding much too often. And he knew exactly where they all placed the blame. And they weren’t wrong. Shoulders slumping Dalton sat up in bed and grabbed his phone. No surprise you didn’t answer. This time he left a message.

“It’s me. I can’t do this anymore. I’m letting you go.” Dalton said to your voice mail, hanging up with a heavy heart. He knew deep inside he had done the right thing, but it still hurt. For the sake of his heart, this time he was the one running away. 

I know I always go missing  
And you’re lying awake  
But if you ask why I’m distant  
Oh, I’m running away


End file.
